Les photos
by mangafana
Summary: Harry est malheureux en ménage. Il doit voir un médicomage pour un problème de santé mais ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy. Fic OOC yaoï avec des sujets sensibles. Rating M pour sujet pouvant déranger.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les photos

Auteur : mangafana

Rien n'est à moi, comme d'hab. Il y a du OOC et des sentiments amoureux homosexuels. Cette fic parle aussi de sujets qui ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde comme la violence dans un couple et l'avortement. Vous êtes prévenus, prenez vos responsabilités et ne venez pas vous plaindre après coup.

Bonne lecture.

Drago était en train de remplir la fiche de son dernier patient quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Un dernier patient, docteur.

-Merci Maryline, faîtes entrer, s'il vous plait.

Il entendit le pas discret de sa secrétaire quitter la pièce puis un pas plus prononcé mais pas très lourd rentrer.

Par habitude, il ne leva pas la tête, trop occupé à remplir les derniers médicaments de son précédent patient lorsqu'il entendit un halètement.

-Malfoy ?

De surprise, il leva la tête et tomba sur les derniers yeux verts qu'il pensait rencontrer ici.

-Potter ?!

Drago examina alors l'homme devant lui. Il avait toujours les plus beaux yeux verts et les mêmes lunettes rondes et les mêmes lèvres rouges, mais il semblait bien plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait vu. Lors de ses dernières années à Poudlard, il avait abandonné les vêtements bien trop grands pour lui pour des habits plus ajustés, mais à présent, ses vêtements de taille normale semblaient pendre sur ses os. Il semblait bien plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs.

Il semblait tellement chétif pour ses 30 ans. Lui-même avait bien changé depuis l'école et arborait à présent une coupe mi-longue et un bouc ce qui lui donnait un air canaille. Il faisait aussi régulièrement du sport et s'était considérablement musclé. Enfin, il avait grandi, atteignant à présent le mètre 80.

Sentant la gêne de son ancien camarade d'être passé au crible par son regard gris, il se ressaisit et dit :

-Oh … hum, écoute, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois mal à l'aise de te faire examiner par moi alors si tu veux, je peux demander à mon collègue de te prendre en priorité, comme ça tu n'auras pas attendu pour rien.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son ancien camarade, Drago se leva pour aller voir son confrère mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu faire un pas.

-Non, ça va, merci. Ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, je préfère, au moins, toi, tu ne fixeras pas ma cicatrice pendant 10mn bouche bée.

-C'est sûr. Bon et bien je t'en pris, assied-toi.

Laissant le temps à Harry de s'installer, Drago sorti un nouveau dossier et prit sa plume.

-Bien alors si tu le permets, on va commencer par remplir ta fiche parce que je pense que tu es nouveau dans ce cabinet. Je pense que je m'en serai souvenu si j'avais vu un dossier à ton nom. Rit Drago.

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et Drago commença à remplir le document. Il n'avait, après tout, pas besoin de lui pour remplir la plupart des informations demandées. Il remplit facilement le nom, le prénom et la date de naissance puis butta sur les informations suivantes.

-Alors, ton adresse ?

-15 avenue Wilson.

-Très bien. Et ton métier ? Je sais qu'en quittant Poudlard après notre 7ème année, tu avais des propositions d'équipes de quidditch importantes et aussi un poste chez les aurors du ministère. Alors ?

-Oh … Euh … Je ne fais rien, en fait.

-Rien ?

-Non … Je …

Harry semblait réellement mal à l'aise de parler de cet aspect de sa vie alors Drago lui dit :

-Mais c'est normal, après tout ce que le monde sorcier t'as demandé, je comprends que tu veuilles prendre le temps de te reposer et de profiter un peu. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu manquais d'argent.

-Euh, oui. Dit Harry, soulagé qu'on lui propose un prétexte.

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-… Je … Je pense être enceint.

Drago reste quelque peu interdit mais se reprit rapidement.

-Bien, très bien. Donc je te propose de rejoindre la table d'auscultation. Dit Drago en se levant.

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas et qu'il ne le regardait pas, Drago se rassit et lui demanda :

-Un problème ?

-Si … si je suis enceint … je veux avorter, Malfoy.

Drago était extrêmement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Dans la société sorcière, l'avortement, bien que légal, était extrêmement rare. Comme elle se pratiquait grâce à une potion, même le médicomage familial, comme lui, était habilité à le faire mais en 5 ans de pratique, c'était la première fois qu'on le lui demandait.

-Et bien avant de commencer à s'inquiéter de ça, allons déjà vérifier que tu es bien enceint, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête et se leva enfin. Drago lui fit signe de s'installer sur la table et lui dit :

-Enlève ton pull, s'il te plait.

-Ah bon, c'est obligé ?

-Oui, Potter, il faut que je touche ta peau, tu n'as pas le choix.

Pensant que Potter était juste incroyablement pudique, Drago se retourna le temps de s'enduire les mains d'une potion éliminant tous les germes. Il prit également tout son temps pour faire de même avec sa baguette alors qu'il entendait les mouvements derrière lui prouvant que Harry enlevait son pull et s'installait sur la table.

Quand il n'entendit plus de bruit, il se retourna et découvrit Harry, étendu et torse nu sur la table d'auscultation et il semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Ses bras serrés sur son ventre et sur ses bras, il pu voir des bleus en forme de doigts. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et dit plutôt :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu puisses être enceint ?

-Mon compagnon a cessé de mettre des protections.

-Je vois, mais si vous ne vouliez pas d'enfants, pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

-Il veut des enfants mais moi je n'en veux pas … En tout cas, pas avec lui.

-D'accord. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as fait ses jolis bleus ? Demanda Drago en désignant les marques sur ses bras.

-… Il est assez brutal pendant l'acte.

-Et … Tu aimes ça ? Demanda Drago par acquit de conscience. Après tout, si les deux partenaires y trouvaient leur compte et en était heureux, alors son discours sera totalement différent que si il y avait un abus.

-Je … pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Rassure toi, ce n'est pas du tout de la curiosité mal placé, c'est juste pour savoir, pour comprendre le contexte. Donc, tu aimes ?

-J'aime … j'aime bien quand il est un peu … brusque … quelque fois … mais je n'aime pas la violence pendant l'acte.

-Alors, si tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il te fait et que tu ne veux pas tomber enceint mais qu'il a arrêté les protections … pourquoi est-ce que tu reste avec lui ? Est-ce juste par amour ? Demanda Drago qui commençait à être mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

-On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plait ? Demanda Harry d'un air assez pitoyable.

Drago se rendit compte du malaise de son patient et se força à changer de sujet de conversation. Pour autant, il se promit de creuser cette histoire.

-Bien sûr. Retire tes mains de ton ventre, je vais commencer à t'ausculter.

Harry soupira mais s'exécuta.

Drago lança un sort et sa baguette s'illumina puis il la passa doucement sur le ventre de son patient. Une image apparut devant lui.

-Alors, voyons voir.

Drago se concentra sur l'image pendant 10 bonnes minutes, à la plus grande angoisse de Harry puis il déclara :

-Non, tu n'es pas enceint.

Harry poussa alors un énorme soupir de soulagement et se prit la tête entre les mains, murmurant sans fin :

-Oh, merci, merci, merci …

Drago se retourna vers son armoire à pharmacie et en sorti une pommade. D'autorité, il prit le bras de son ancien camarade de classe et étala la crème sur ses traces de doigts violettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry, interloqué.

-Je te soigne, c'est mon rôle de médecin, même si tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

Une fois qu'il eut fini et qu'il s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon, Harry le remercia doucement et rougit un peu.

-De rien. Vient, retournons au bureau.

Drago le précéda, lui laissant le temps de se rhabiller et nota sur sa nouvelle fiche les examens qu'il venait de pratiquer.

Il vit Harry se réinstaller devant lui et lui sourit.

-Bon, tu dois être soulagé.

-Oui, beaucoup, merci.

-Potter … Harry, encore une fois, je me pose la question, pourquoi rester avec lui ? Il ne semble pas y avoir d'amour entre vous, plus en tout cas, parce que je ne doute pas que tu te sois mis avec lui par amour. Et il semble te violenter. Est-ce qu'il te frappe, aussi ?

-…

-Harry, je dois savoir, si tu veux que je t'aide !

-…

-Très bien, est-ce que tu veux me dire son nom, au moins ?

-Non … Je … je ne préfère pas.

-C'est déjà étonnant que la gazette n'en ait pas parlé. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela fait un moment que la gazette n'a pas parlé de toi.

-Oui, je me suis volontairement éloigné de Londres et des médias pour éviter que ma vie privée ne soit dévoilée au public. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es éloigné ?

-Si je suis venu ici, à Buse-de-Terre, la troisième plus grosse ville sorcière d'Angleterre, c'est parce que c'était assez petit pour que les gens ne soient pas effrayés de se faire examinés par un Malfoy. Mon nom, à Londres ou à Prés-au-Lard, fait encore peur aux gens. Malgré mes années d'études de médecine et le fait que je me sois totalement tenu à carreau pendant des années, rien n'y changent. Ici, bien sûr, les gens savent qui je suis, mais c'est une ville suffisamment petite pour qu'ils aient des difficultés à trouver un médecin qui habite la ville alors c'était parfait pour moi. En plus, j'aime de plus en plus la campagne. Lorsque je dois aller en ville, je me sens tout de suite oppressé alors qu'ici, je peux faire de grandes promenades dans les champs ou les forêts et j'adore ça.

-Oui, c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je suis venu dans ce coin paumé.

Les deux anciens rivaux se firent un sourire complice puis Drago reprit sur un ton plus professionnel.

-Harry, si tu ne veux pas tomber enceint mais que lui le veux, il n'y a qu'une solution, le quitter.

-… J'aimerai bien … mais je ne peux pas …

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Bien, alors tu vas sans doute tomber enceint et revenir me voir pour tuer ton enfant.

Drago avait dit ses mots crus afin de faire réagir Harry mais il ne pensait pas que l'autre homme réagirait ainsi.

Harry se cacha les yeux de ses mains et ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots.

Drago, connaissant Harry, ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il avait plutôt cru qu'il allait se mettre en colère mais certainement pas qu'il allait pleurer. Pour le coup, Drago ne savait pas comment réagir et il fit une chose qu'il faisait rarement :

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer … Je suis désolé. Tu veux un mouchoir ? Demanda Drago en lui tendant une boite.

Harry hocha la tête et en prit un pour se moucher et un autre pour s'essuyer les yeux alors qu'il faisait tout pour se calmer.

-Hum … sinon … il y a peut-être une autre solution.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours été un petit génie en potion. Et bien j'ai inventé une potion pour empêcher les grossesses.

-Mais mon compagnon refusera.

-C'est toi qui devra la prendre, Harry. Ça agit un peu comme la pilule contraceptive chez les moldus.

-Oh, super.

-C'est une potion mensuelle. Tu vas devoir revenir me voir tous les mois pour que je te la donne parce qu'elle est encore en phase de test. C'est pour ça que tu ne la trouve pas encore chez les apothicaires. Si tu acceptes de me dire les éventuels effets secondaires que tu rencontreras, je te la fournirais tous les mois gratuitement, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Drago hocha la tête et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sorti une minuscule fiole de couleur violette et la tendit à son vis-à-vis.

Harry tendit la main sans hésiter et l'avala d'une traite.

Drago pouffa et dit :

-Harry, tu es toujours tellement confiant ! J'aurai pu mettre n'importe quoi dedans et essayer de te tuer.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Nécessité fait loi, Drago. Et puis … je te fais confiance.

-Pourquoi, parce que je suis médecin ?

-Oui … et aussi parce que tu es toi et que même si nous ne nous entendions pas étant enfants, après la 6ème année, j'ai décidé de ne plus pensé à toi comme quelqu'un pouvant faire du mal donc … je te fais confiance.

Drago rougit un peu sous cette preuve de confiance flagrante et lui fit un sourire :

-Bien, alors, nous nous revoyons dans un mois pile pour une nouvelle dose ?

-Rendez-vous est prit.

Harry déposé 10 mornilles sur le bureau de Drago, lui fit un sourire et se retourna. Il posa la main sur la poignée quand il entendit :

-Harry !

Le jeune brun se retourna, interrogateur, vers Drago qui lui dit :

-En fait, j'espère que je ne te reverrais pas, le mois prochain.

Harry commença à se demander si Drago ne voulait déjà plus lui faire bénéficier de son invention quand Drago reprit :

-J'espère que je ne te reverrais pas, ça voudra dire que tu l'as quitté.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste et lui dit :

-A dans un mois.

Puis il sorti en refermant la porte derrière lui.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les photos

Auteur : mangafana

Rien n'est à moi, comme d'hab. Il y a du OOC et des sentiments amoureux homosexuels. Cette fic parle aussi de sujets qui ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde comme la violence dans un couple et l'avortement. Vous êtes prévenus, prenez vos responsabilités et ne venez pas vous plaindre après coup.

Au fait, merci à tous d'avoir reviewvé, et plus particulièrement aux Gest, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre mais cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, sachez que cette fic compte 3 chapitres tous finis et qui paraîtront (donc en fait, plus qu'un) tous les dimanches.

Et oui, c'est vrai que Harry est plutôt soumis dans cette fic … m'enfin si il avait été plus rebelle, alors je n'aurai pas fait cette fic, son comportement n'aurai pas correspondu à ce que je voulais.

Ah, oui, et aussi, vous vous en rendrez compte, il y a un élément du livre 7 que je n'ai pas pris en compte …

Bonne lecture.

-Votre prochain patient, docteur.

-Merci Maryline, faîtes entré.

-Salut Drago.

Le médecin blond leva la tête et fit à sourire à son ancienne tête de turc.

-Salut Harry, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Depuis trois mois déjà, Harry Potter venait dans son cabinet pour prendre une potion de contraception et plus il le voyait, plus le jeune homme semblait maigre et en mauvais état.

-Assied-toi, je t'en pris. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Que du vieux.

Devant la réponse laconique et le petit sourire triste de Harry, Drago comprit qu'il n'avait pas quitté son compagnon et qu'il avait encore besoin de sa potion. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Drago l'exhortait à le quitter mais Harry refusait toujours et revenait avec toujours plus de bleus.

-Alors, des effets secondaires ?

-Oui, j'ai eu des nausées assez violentes.

Drago hocha la tête et nota dans son carnet de redoser le cœur de crapaud qui était responsable des hauts le cœur.

-Du coup, IL a cru que j'étais enceint mais quand on a fait un test mais qu'il s'est avéré que non, il était en colère.

-Oh, Harry, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, je réagis mal à la potion.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, c'est de la sienne.

Drago soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait revu, Drago tombait peu à peu sous le charme du survivant. Il était fragile mais faisait toujours en sorte d'être joyeux quand il venait le voir. Il lui faisait des sourires qui n'arrivaient pas à ses yeux mais faisait toujours un effort pour lui.

Et il appréciait sa conversation variée. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais Harry Potter était quelqu'un de cultivé ! Et de passionné par ses lectures. Il en faisait toujours un résumé à Drago quand ils se voyaient.

-Tu as lu beaucoup de livres, ce mois-ci ?

-5 ! Je suis sur le 6ème. C'est une série de 13 livres, l'assassin royal de Robin Hobb. J'adore, j'ai du mal à décrocher. Je te les conseille.

-Des livres moldus, j'imagine ?

-Oui, mais étant donné que c'est un univers fantastique totalement inédit, tu ne vois pas la différence.

-C'est noté, quand j'aurai du temps, je les lirais … après la dizaine de bouquin qui tu m'as déjà conseillé.

Harry lui fit un nouveau sourire mais Drago décida de redevenir plus sérieux :

-Il t'as à nouveau blessé ?

Harry détourna le regard et Drago pu y déceler quelques larmes mais il hocha la tête.

-Bien, alors tu connais la procédure, va sur la table et déshabille toi.

Depuis le deuxième rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu et pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien et que sa potion ne lui faisait rien, Drago le faisait se mettre en caleçon et l'examinait totalement. Enfin, ça c'était la version officielle, parce que la véritable raison, c'était qu'il voulait observer les blessures infligées par ce connard à Harry.

Il se retourna vers le jeune brun et observa ses nouveaux bleus. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient clairement plus maigres et son ventre semblait creusé.

-Tu as maigrie. C'est un effet de la potion ?

-Non … je ne pense pas … je n'ai pas faim.

-… Est-ce que tu te laisses mourir de faim ?

-… peut-être …

Drago soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

Il l'examina, prit des notes sur son carnet et passa des pommades sur ses blessures. Il remit en place le poignet cassé du brun et lui donna une potion antidouleur et une autre pour consolider les os cassés. Enfin, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent à nouveau à son bureau.

-Il t'a cassé quelque chose, cette fois-ci. Ça devient plus sérieux et plus dangereux.

-Je sais.

-Tu dois partir, Harry.

-… Je sais.

-Tu sais, tu sais, mais pourtant, tu ne bouges pas ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre de partir ?

-Tu n'as pas à me convaincre, je suis déjà convaincu.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?

Et là, Harry éclata en sanglot. Drago avait réussi à le faire craquer.

Drago porta sa baguette à sa gorge et dit :

-Maryline, je ne prends plus de patients pour la journée, voyez avec Mathieu pour qu'il me remplace, s'il vous plait.

Ensuite, il verrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette puis se leva, contourna son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du brun.

Il eut une seconde de flottement puis il le prit dans ses bras, entourant ses épaules tremblantes de ses bras musclés et il dirigea son visage vers son cou.

-Dis-moi tout. Parles-moi, Harry, s'il te plait !

Harry pleura dans son giron 10 bonnes minutes puis il se redressa enfin. Il prit un mouchoir dans la boite posée sur le bureau et se moucha énergiquement.

Enfin, il fit face à Drago et commença à parler :

-Tu te souviens de Colin Crivey ?

-Ce griffondor qui était toujours collé à tes basques avec son appareil photo ?

-Oui.

-Oui, et alors ?

-C'est lui mon compagnon.

Drago resta un moment surpris par cette révélation. Il essayait de faire coïncider son souvenir d'un jeune homme blond au grand sourire angélique avec le monstre froid qui faisait du mal à Harry qu'il s'était imaginé.

-Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Je sais, il n'a pas l'air, comme ça.

-Non, c'est sûr. … Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ?

-Au début, on était bien, heureux. Et puis au fur et à mesure, il est devenu fou. Il était jaloux comme ce n'était pas possible et selon lui, tous les hommes du monde se retournaient sur mon passage. Et il a commencé à être violent. Mais à des moments, il est tendre et gentil. Et puis il a voulu des enfants. J'en veux aussi mais pas avec lui alors que … qu'il me fait ça. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir face à un enfant …

-Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

-… Tu … tu sais qu'il est toujours avec son appareil photo ? Il l'adore cet appareil … Et il adore prendre des photos. Et il a prit des photos … pendant nos moments intimes … C'est des photos sorcières, bon sang, elles bougent ! Et j'étais d'accord pour qu'il les prenne parce que … ben … c'est un peu coquin ! Mais je pensais que ça resterait privé. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que si jamais je le quittais, il les diffuserait. Tu t'imagines. Le monde magique n'a plus de nouvelles du survivant depuis des années et les premières photos qu'ils auraient de moi, ça serai des photos cochonnes ?! C'est hors de question !

Drago écoutait ce récit totalement abasourdi. Le salop … il aimerait bien les voir, ses photos ! Non mais le salop, quand même ! Drago aurait bien aimé poser plus de questions sur ces photos mais il se contenta de dire :

-Quelle enflure ! Ecoute, Harry, je comprends que tu te sentes mal, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec lui juste pour quelques malheureuses photos ! Qu'en disent Weasley et Granger ?

-Ce ne sont pas quelques photos, Drago, il en a des centaines. Quand à Hermione et Ron … Ils ne me parlent plus.

-Pardon ? Le trio d'or s'est séparé ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me suis séparé d'avec Ginny et que je lui ai bisé le cœur.

-Mais enfin, tu as bien le droit de faire ce que tu veux, quand même ?!

-Et aussi parce que je suis gay.

-C'est totalement accepté dans le monde sorcier puisque les hommes peuvent donner la vie.

-Pas chez les Weasley, et Hermione vient d'un milieu assez … conformiste.

-Et dire qu'on nous a combattu parce que nous avions des idées rétrogrades sur les moldus, les Weasley ne sont pas mieux, finalement.

-La différence c'est que Molly et Arthur ne mettent pas de masque pour aller tuer tous les gays qu'ils croisent !

-Oui, oui, pardon, la comparaison n'était pas heureuse, mais tu avoueras que c'est totalement révoltant.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est, Drago, mais que veux tu que j'y fasse ?

-Rien … rien, bien sûr. Déclara Drago en reprenant Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il n'empêche que quand il verrait Weasley, il aurait 2 ou 3 choses à lui dire !

-Mais ces photos, Harry, tu ne peux pas les trouver et les détruire ?

-Je sais où se trouvent celles qui sont à la maison mais il a dit qu'il en avait mit ailleurs et que donc, si je partais avec celles de la maison, il diffuserait les autres.

-Et tu ne sais pas ou il les a cachées ?

-Non, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

-Ecoute, Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à rester avec lui. Il en va de ta santé !

-Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, Drago. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, il va finir par se poser des questions.

Harry se leva brusquement et couru presque jusqu'à la porte. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna, se retrouvant brusquement plaqué contre la porte par 1m80 de muscle.

Drago se pressa de tout son long contre Harry, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, et murmura :

-Quitte le, Harry. Quitte le et soit à moi. Je te promets que je ne te blesserai jamais et que je ferai en sorte que tu aimes ta vie à mes côtés. Nous pourrons avoir autant d'enfants que tu voudras et tu ne seras plus jamais blessé.

-Drago … j'aimerai tellement … au cours de ses derniers mois … j'ai réalisé que j'étais très attiré par toi … je voudrais pouvoir construire une nouvelle vie avec toi.

-Alors viens avec moi, maintenant !

-Et les photos, Drago, je ne peux pas le laisser les publier.

-Je me fiche que ses photos soient publiés, je te veux maintenant.

-Non … je vais essayer de les trouver et de les détruire puis je viendrais te voir. Mais … Tu me promets que tu voudras encore de moi, même si les photos sont diffusées ?

-Oui, je te le promets.

Avec une force que Drago ne soupçonnait pas, Harry le repoussa, déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et sorti du cabinet en courant.

En arrivant chez lui, Harry enleva son manteau qu'il suspendit à la patère et se tendit en entendant du bruit derrière lui.

-Chéri, tu étais ou ?

-Chez le médecin, pour mon poignet.

-Ah, oui, je suis désolé, bébé. Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus de mal, mais savoir que tu n'étais pas enceint, ça m'a rendu furieux. Je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas un problème. Il faudrait aller voir un médicomage pour s'assurer de ta fertilité.

Harry dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas demander en quel honneur le problème viendrait de lui et pas de Colin mais il se contenta de se retourner en souriant.

-Oui, on pourra faire ça le mois prochain !

-Génial, mais en attendant, on va encore essayer, et essayer, et ess … C'est quoi, ÇA ?

Harry sursauta sous la brusque colère et se plaqua contre la porte. Tremblant, il demanda :

-ça quoi ?

-Ce cheveu blond, sur ton épaule ?! Dit Colin en retirant ledit cheveu de son pull.

Harry sentit une grosse goute de sueur descendre entre ses omoplates en reconnaissant un cheveu de Drago mais conserva son ton neutre en disant :

-Mais … C'est rien du tout, c'est un de tes cheveux !

-Ne me prend pas pour un con. Mes cheveux sont plus cours et plus foncés.

-Voyons, Colin, ne soit pas ridicule, c'est ton cheveu, enfin ! Répéta Harry en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas à convaincre Colin qui le gifla et le redressa en lui enserrant le poignet très fort :

-D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Avec qui est-ce que tu as fricoté ?

-Mais avec personne, enfin !

-Menteur ! Catin ! Tu oses me tromper ?

-Non, Colin, je ne te trompe pas, arrête !

-Ou est-ce que tu étais ?

-Chez le médecin, et c'est facile à vérifier. Je sais que tu places des sorts de localisation sur moi dès que je passe la porte !

-… Je … C'est … c'est pour te protéger !

-C'est ça, oui, et bien en attendant, vérifie, puisque tu ne me crois pas. Je suis allé directement chez le médecin et en sortant, je suis rentré ici directement !

Colin prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry en marmonnant. Aussitôt, une carte du village apparu et on vit le chemin fait par Harry apparaître en rouge.

-Tu vois ! Maison-cabinet, cabinet-maison, rien de plus !

-Peut-être que tu as fricoté là-bas !

-Oh bah oui, pudique comme je suis, tu as raison, je me suis envoyé en l'air dans la salle d'attente devant tout le monde !

-Non, mais peut-être avec un médecin ! C'est bien, ça, un médecin. C'est mieux qu'un photographe sans travail ! Hein ! Roulure !

-Colin, arrête ! Je n'ai couché avec personne !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Vient, on va au cabinet, je veux rencontrer le médecin qui te fait tant de bien !

Ni une ni deux, Colin traina Harry par le poignet à travers tout le village pour se rendre au cabinet médical. Il défonça presque la porte et allait faire un scandale mais en voyant qu'il y avait 5 personnes qui patientaient plus la secrétaire, il préféra se faire discret et tira Harry dans un coin pour attendre son tour.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Les photos

Auteur : mangafana

Rien n'est à moi, comme d'hab. Il y a du OOC et des sentiments amoureux homosexuels. Cette fic parle aussi de sujets qui ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde comme la violence dans un couple et l'avortement. Vous êtes prévenus, prenez vos responsabilités et ne venez pas vous plaindre après coup.

Et aussi, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui ont été nombreuses et qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et merci aux Guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture.

Un par un, les patients rentraient puis sortaient du cabinet et plus le temps passait et plus Harry stressait. Il avait essayé de faire semblant d'aller aux toilettes pour supplier la secrétaire de prévenir Drago mais Colin avait tenu à ce qu'il reste à ses côtés.

Heureusement, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, seule une porte de docteur s'ouvrait et ce n'était pas celle de Drago et Harry priait pour que cela reste ainsi.

Finalement, ce fut leur tour et la secrétaire les fit rentrer dans un cabinet en tout point semblable à celui de Drago, mais la personne derrière le bureau était un bel homme aux cheveux totalement blanc et court, au bouc blanc et aux immenses yeux marron. Pour le coup et dans un style totalement différent de Drago, Harry devait avouer que l'homme était également très séduisant.

Il sentit Colin se calmer à la vue du médecin et le tira pour qu'ils s'assoient tous les deux sur les chaises faisant face au bureau.

-Alors, messieurs, bonjour. M. Potter, je vous ai quitté il n'y a même pas 30 minutes, il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps ?

Harry resta stupéfait devant la réplique de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais se reprit rapidement pour dire :

-Non, non, docteur. Tout va bien. C'est Colin qui voulait vous voir. Je vous présente mon compagnon.

-Ah … oui … bien sûr … ce jeune homme qui n'est bien sûr pas du tout responsable de tous vos bleus et autres foulures.

Harry jeta un œil à son compagnon dont le regard et la poigne s'étaient durcis mais le jeune homme répondit :

-Oui, c'est bien moi. C'est fou comme Harry est maladroit, vous en conviendrez. J'ai l'impression que les escaliers sont ses pires ennemis.

-En effet, quand on sait qui il a combattu, on peut trouver étrange qu'il se blesse aussi facilement …

-… Dîtes, docteur, je ne suis jamais venu ici, mais n'avez-vous pas un associé ?

-Mon associé, oui, j'en ai bien un.

-Et ou est-il ?

-Il est parti en vacances depuis presque 2 semaines et ne doit rentrer que dans 2 autres semaines. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, je me demandais juste à quoi correspondant le nom de votre cabinet : M&M' doctors.

-Oh, c'est mon nom, en fait, je m'appelle Mathieu Montfort.

-Et votre collègue ?

-Jeune homme, et si vous me disiez pourquoi est-ce que vous venez aujourd'hui plutôt que de me faire passer un interrogatoire ? Je suis le médecin traitant de M. Potter depuis plus de 3 mois et je ne pense pas avoir jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite votre suspicion donc encore une fois, que faîtes-vous ici ?

Harry avait été plus qu'étonné par tout ce discours. Comment cet homme pouvait-il tout connaitre de lui ?

Colin se tourna vers lui et Harry se composa un visage neutre alors le jeune homme lui sourit et dit au médecin :

-En fait, nous venions voir si vous pouviez faire un test de fertilité à Harry. Nous n'arrivons pas à avoir d'enfants et comme je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute, on voudrait savoir quels sont nos chances et s'il existe des potions qui pourraient l'aider.

-Je vois … il est de coutume, dans ce genre de cas, de faire le test aux deux partenaires !

-Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas la peine. Mes parents ont eu 2 enfants et eux-mêmes ont été issus de familles ayant plusieurs enfants à chaque génération. Donc ça ne peut pas venir de moi ! Alors que les Potter n'ont eu qu'un enfant et les grands-parents d'Harry n'ont aussi eu qu'un enfant du côté de son père et vu que du côté de sa mère, ils n'ont eu qu'une sorcière, c'est obligé que ce soit lui qui soit infertile ! Déclara Colin.

-… C'est le raisonnement le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu ! Déclara le médecin.

Harry, à ces mots, ne peut retenir un éclat de rire qu'il ravala rapidement en voyant le regard meurtrier de Colin.

-C'est vous qui êtes idiot, c'est logique.

-Oui, non mais bien sûr ! Après tout, j'ai juste fait 7 années de médecine et une vingtaine d'années de pratique pour me faire donner des cours de fertilité masculine par un jeune blanc bec ! Où avez-vous fait vos études de médecine, jeune homme ?

-Je ne suis pas …

-Vous n'êtes pas médecin ?! Alors fermez la bouche et laissez-moi parler.

La réplique assez verte coupa la parole à Colin qui se mit à bouder.

-Dans ce genre de cas, comme je le disais, on fait des tests aux deux partenaires, en conséquence, si je dois faire un test, c'est à vous deux ou à aucun !

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne ferai jamais ce test ! Je suis un homme, moi, un vrai !

-Pourquoi donc, vous craignez d'être infertile ? Vous savez, ne pas pouvoir produire des spermatozoïdes vigoureux ne fait pas de vous un homme moins viril, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète !

Rouge de colère, Colin se leva et dit :

-Harry, on s'en va !

-M. Potter, j'aimerai vous parler 2 minutes, je vous prie.

Harry se retrouva alors prit entre 2 feux. Soit il obéissait à Colin tout de suite mais était impoli avec le médecin qui avait tout de même été très gentil, soit il restait mais Colin le lui fera payer.

-Harry ! Rappela à l'ordre Colin en voyant le brun immobile.

-Je te rejoints dans 5 minutes, Colin, le docteur veux sans doute me parler de mes derniers examens !

-Je t'attends devant le cabinet … tu as 5 minutes et pas une de plus !

La porte claqua et Harry se rassit. Il regarda le médecin et attendit que celui-ci parle :

-Drago à raison, votre conjoint est un connard !

-Docteur ! Drago vous en a parlé ? Comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai rencontré Drago à l'école de médecine. J'étais un de ses professeurs et il était un de mes meilleurs étudiants. Assez rapidement, une complicité et une compréhension s'est installée entre nous. J'ai un peu joué le substitut de son père qui est à Azkaban et il a joué le substitut de mon fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Je voulais quitter l'enseignement pour ouvrir un petit cabinet et j'ai proposé à Drago de m'accompagner, ce qu'il a fait. Alors oui, Drago m'a parlé de vous. Lui et moi sommes très proches et je sais quels sentiments il a pour vous.

Harry rougit à ses mots mais n'osa rien dire de plus.

-Vous devriez y aller, M. Potter, avant que votre compagnon ne s'impatiente, mais sachez que tout ce que Drago fera, ce sera avec mon appui, mon soutien, et uniquement pour votre bien-être.

Sur ses paroles étonnantes, le docteur Montfort lui montra la porte, l'invitant à prendre congé.

Harry rejoint un Colin furieux qui lui serra le poignet à le lui briser à nouveau et qui le traîna jusque chez eux. A peine passer la porte, Colin le jeta contre le canapé et Harry savait qu'il allait encore se faire frapper lorsqu'il entendit :

-Stupefix !

Etonné, il rouvrit les yeux ! Et là, devant lui, Colin était tombé à terre, raide comme un piquet. Sortant de l'ombre, Harry vit une chevelure blonde sortir en premier, puis tout le corps de son médecin.

-Drago, mais …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ce cauchemar sera bientôt fini.

Puis, se tournant vers Colin :

-Levicorpus.

Drago fit voler le corps sur le canapé que Harry quitta précipitamment. Drago s'agenouilla devant le corps raide qui le fusillait du regard et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Il lui versa dans le gosier une petite fiole de liquide très clair, semblable à de l'eau et déstupefixa la tête de l'autre blond.

-Alors, mon cher Colin, comment ça va ?

-J'ai mal au nez.

-On verra ça plus tard.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je récupère ses photos pour que tu puisses enfin être libre et venir avec moi.

-Drago …

-Bien, alors, dis-moi, Crivey, quel est le pire surnom que tu n'aies jamais reçu à l'école ?

-… pipi au lit Crivey ! Dit la tête de mauvaise grâce.

-Bon, là, au moins, on est sûr que le veritaserum fonctionne. Harry va chercher les photos que tu as déjà.

Pendant que le brun montait l'escalier en courant, Drago continua son interrogatoire.

-Ou sont cachées tes photos ?

-Dans le placard de notre chambre.

-As-tu d'autres cachettes ?

-Dans une trappe sous la cuisinière.

-Harry m'a informé que tu en avais caché quelque part hors de la maison et que tu t'en servirais pour l'humilier s'il te quittait, ou sont-elles ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai menti pour lui faire peur.

-Donc tu n'as pas d'autres photos que dans ses deux endroits ?

-…

-Répond à la question ! Exigea Drago alors qu'il voyait Colin résister à la potion.

-Il y a une mémoire dans mon appareil photo. Les photos y sont conservées.

-Ou est-il ?

-Dans le placard de notre chambre.

-As-tu d'autres moyens de faire chanter Harry ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Drago parti dans la cuisine pour récupérer les photos tandis que Harry redescendait avec une boite à chaussure remplie de photos de lui dans des positions érotiques. Il avait également eut la présence d'esprit de prendre l'appareil photo. Drago prit le tout dans ses mains et les jeta dans la cheminé dans laquelle il alluma un grand feu.

Il regarda les photos se consumer sans chercher à voir les images, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elles brûleraient toutes, quand tout à coup, il se précipita vers le feu et en sauva une des flammes. Harry se précipita pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été brulé quand le blond lui montra la photo qu'il avait sauvée :

-Je peux la garder, celle-là ?

Harry regarda la photo en question puis eut un doux sourire et hocha la tête en rougissant. Drago le trouva vraiment adorable et lui embrassa la tempe.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître les cendres des photos et de l'appareil puis se retourna vers Colin qui les foudroyait tous les deux du regard.

Drago se rapprocha de lui et leva sa baguette :

-Imperium. A présent, tu vas répéter mes mots, nous allons faire un serment inviolable, c'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Alors répète : Moi, Colin Crivey, jure sur ma vie que je ne parlerais jamais à personne, ou n'écrirait, ou ne dessinerai, ou ne communiquerai d'aucune façon avec quiconque pour décrire ma vie privée et sexuelle avec Harry Potter. A partir de ce jour, je me tiendrais constamment à plus de 1km de lui sinon je mourrais et je ne tenterai jamais de prendre contact avec lui sinon je mourrais également.

Drago fut alors très attentif aux paroles du plus jeune puis une fois celui-ci fini, il lui jeta un oubliette pour lui faire oublier toute la journée.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry, s'attendant à le voir horrifié par sa pratique d'un sortilège impardonnable sur son ancien amant mais Harry avait juste l'air incroyablement soulagé.

-Il t'a dit où il avait caché les autres photos ?

-Il n'y en avait pas d'autres, il t'avait menti.

-Drago, je t'aime. Déclara Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

Pendant qu'Harry allait préparer ses affaires, Drago annula son imperium, puis il lança un sort de sommeil qui le ferai dormir 5 bonnes heures et enfin, il le dé-stupefixa totalement.

Il aurait aimé lui faire un peu de mal, histoire de venger Harry, mais ne le fit pas par égard pour le jeune brun. En revanche, il effaça magiquement toute trace de sa magie qui pourrait être identifiable par des aurors ou autres … un vieux sort de magie noire que son père lui avait apprit avant d'aller à Azkaban … bien pratique, d'ailleurs.

Puis il attendit Harry et lui tendit la main que le brun prit avec plaisir avant de sortir de la maison et de laisser Harry la fermer à clé définitivement.

* * *

-Eh, chéri !

-Salut mon amour.

-Tout va bien ?

-Les petites sont couchées ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, ces deux petites pestes dorment enfin ! Ah ça, c'est sûre que ce sont bien tes filles, aussi têtues que toi !

-Avoue que c'est une de mes qualités que tu adores le plus. Dit Drago en tirant son mari sur ses genoux.

Une fois Harry confortablement installé, Drago l'embrassa langoureusement et lui entoura la taille de ses bras forts. Enfin, laissant son mari à bout de souffle, Drago demanda :

-Tu as des nouvelles des garçons ?

-Oui, j'ai eu un appel par cheminée. Tout se passe bien et papy Mathieu les gâtent outrageusement, comme d'habitude. Ils vont encore me revenir tout barbouillés.

-Tu sais que Mathieu adore les garder et leur donner plein de bonbons. C'est un papy gâteau avec eux. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Si jamais les enfants ont des carries, il a promis qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même !

-Bon courage à lui, vu que Gaëtan n'arrête pas de mordre et que Yoann ne peut pas tenir en place plus de 5 minutes, il va s'amuser.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai passé ce marché. Et puis c'est normal, pour des enfants de 4 et 5 ans. Pour ça, ce sont bien tes fils.

-Et toi, tu es bien un ancien serpentard, pour faire ce genre de marché.

-Bah, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis il en est ravi. J'ai hâte que les jumelles fassent leurs nuits et qu'on puisse envoyer nos 4 marmots chez leur grand-père pour se faire une vraie soirée en tête à tête, toi et moi. Dit Drago en embrassant encore Harry qui y répondit avec enthousiasme.

-Moi aussi. Alors, tu faisais quoi ?

-Je regardais notre album photo ! Dit le blond en désignant l'album qu'il avait posé par terre pour prendre Harry sur ses genoux.

-Ah, fait voir ?

-Et plus particulièrement, cette photo ! Désigna Drago.

Harry, comme toujours, rougit mais Drago ne l'en trouvait que plus beau. Il regarda à nouveau la photo en question, la fameuse photo qu'il avait sauvée des flammes et qui était la première de leur album et de leur vie en commun. C'était une photo d'Harry, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise blanche trop grande et qui était assis à contre-jour devant une fenêtre. La lumière lui donnait un air féérique. La photo, assez soft car l'on y voyait pas de peaux à part les jambes du brun jusqu'aux genoux, était d'une grande sensualité et Drago se dit, non pas pour la première fois, que Colin Crivey était peut-être un connard, mais qu'il avait du talent malgré tout.

FIN


End file.
